


Kissing Cousins

by lil_1337



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-13
Updated: 2007-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For<span class="ljuser ljuser-name_4bdnsn0wflake"></span><a href="http://4bdnsn0wflake.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://4bdnsn0wflake.livejournal.com/"><b>4bdnsn0wflake</b></a>, my birthday buddy, who has recently discovered via Ouran Host Club the slippery slope that is anime/manga fandom.  I started off to do a character study of Kyouya but he apparently did not want it studied and refused all my entreaties.  Fortunately Mori and Honey stepped up to the challenge and volia...ficcage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Cousins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [4bdnsnowflake](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=4bdnsnowflake).



Out to play:

To anyone who does not know Honey well, he appears to be very light hearted and unconcerned about anything but eating cakes and talking to his friends. However, Mori knows different. He has sat up with his cousin as Honey worked through stacks of homework and studied for tests. Not to mention the hours that Honey puts in honing his martial arts skills both on his own and with Mori. The fun side is certainly a large part of who Honey is, but in spite of that, Honey is far from being one-dimensional.

Risk management:

Waking Honey up is always a risky proposition and one that even the people closest to him are loath to do. The servants at the many mansions owned by the Haninozuka family say prayers of thank you to their gods that the young master rises early of his own accord so no wake up call is required. The afternoons that Honey falls asleep over his school books, dinner is set aside and kept warm to await him. Mori is the only one who is willing to face the wrath that accompanies Honey when he is awakened prematurely. Wading in stoically, Mori always knows exactly what to say or do to deflect the rage and turn Honey back into the bright cheerful teen that everyone adores.

 

Point of view

To the unknowing eye Mori appears to be passive and possibly a little slow. He doesn't speak often and when he does it's generally only a few words. Each word is carefully selected for maximum impact, rather like a sniper who never takes two shots when one will get the job done. However, if you step back and watch, observing his interactions with all of the host club members, but with Honey in particular, a different picture begins to form. Gone is the passive and slow image, replaced by one of a young man who is observant, responsive and extremely in tune with the needs of those around him.

Lost and alone:

Once, when Honey was small, he wandered away from a family gathering and got lost in the woods. When they found him several hours later he was napping in the grass, Usa-Chan snuggled up to his side, completely oblivious to the fact that he should have been frightened. Honey's first concern was not for his parents but for Mori and that his cousin had been worried or lonely without him. Mori just shook his head, smiling a little when Honey hugged him, promising to be more careful in the future. That was when Mori started carrying Honey on his shoulders, not only so the smaller boy could see, because then Mori knew where he was.

Flight of Fancy:

Honey likes to make the people around him happy. He is often the first one to jump in and support Tamaki on whatever harebrained scheme he is cooking up. Even if the plan is later modified by Mori or shot down completely by Kyouya there is that moment when Tamaki makes even the most outlandish things seem possible. Honey finds great joy in watching the host club's king wax poetic about things that are near and dear to his heart. Mori, on the other hand, finds pleasure in doing even the smallest tasks to make the things that Honey desires become real.

Slow and steady:

Honey and Mori's connection with each other was immediate. Even as infants Mori was more animated and Honey more settled when they were in each other's presence. As they've grown the relationship has deepened and taken on a history to go along with the feelings of comfort and safety. When he looks either forward or back, Honey cannot imagine what his life would be like without his cousin at his side. For his part, Mori intends to never find out.

Cold as ice:

No matter what the crisis Mori always handles it calmly and with complete control. At least that is what Tamaki thought until Honey got his first cavity. On the outside Mori continued to act as if he was in charge and was not in the least bit disturbed. However, when Honey's temper boiled over and the truth came out that Mori blamed himself for not reminding his cousin to brush before nap, Tamaki had to rethink his assessment. In the end he realized that behind the cold exterior were passions that burned like lava.

Just do it:

There is a part of Mori that carries the instincts of a bodyguard; fine-tuned through generations upon generations. Training in the martial arts has only served to hone those instincts until they have a razor sharp edge. While his primary focus and concern is and always will be Honey, he will react to what he perceives to be a threat towards anyone he cares for. If he takes the time to think it out logically Mori will agree that Honey certainly does not need to be protected and is more than capable of taking out any threats. However, Mori knows that there is much more involved in being Honey's protector than just making sure he is not attacked physically.

Hostile intent:

Mori has spent years watching Chika and Honey spar. Ever since Chika was able to throw a punch he's challenged his older brother whenever they were in the same room together. Though he would never admit to it Chika shows his admiration for his older brother by copying and integrating Honey's fighting techniques into his repertoire of moves. Mori anticipates a day many years from now when they are both old men battling with their canes as weapon of choice. The visual makes him smile knowing that no matter what paths their lives take some things will never change.

Change of hands:

Mori has never had a lot of possessions, not feeling the need to clutter his life with objects. However one of the things that he prizes is a sword that was given to him by his father when he won the Kendo Junior Championship. It had been passed down through the Morinozuka family for generations and was considered a family heirloom. The exquisitely etched weapon was a gift from the first Haninozuka after Mori's ancestor saved the man's life and forged the union between the two families. To Mori it does not just represent his victory, but more importantly it’s a reminder of his responsibility to his cousin.

Trial by fire:

When Honey's father found out his oldest son was in the host club he challenged Honey to resolve their differences as the family as always done. A battle in the exclusive Haninozuka martial arts style would stand to prove who was right. He was shocked to find out that despite his son's love of cute things Honey had not only not gotten soft, but also continued to improve because he was fighting for something that mattered to him. Watching from the sidelines with a slight smile of pride on his face, Mori was not the least bit surprised by his cousin's abilities. Nor was he displeased when it was decided that Honey should be allowed to do as he pleased in the name of national security.

RSVP:

The invitation to the party was printed on heavy linen paper and written in gold ink. It was an impressive statement meant to make the reader stop and acknowledge that no expense had been spared. However, it was the promise of sweets from his favorite caterer that caught Honey's eye, not the elegant calligraphy. Quickly, he called his cousin to confirm that Mori would be able to attend as well before replying to the enclosed RSVP card. Cakes might be one of his favorite things, but they never tasted quite as sweet when he ate them alone.

Weighing options:

Honey debated about joining the Host Club after Tamaki invited him. Torn between wanting to be what his father expected, and who he felt he was, he did what he always did; he talked to Mori. The simple words of advice, 'do what you want', were all he needed to remind him it was okay to follow his heart. Once he was reassured that Mori had also been invited to join, the decision was made for him. For Mori there was confusion or doubt; he would go where Honey went.

Blue ribbon:

Blue ribbons for martial arts and academic excellence are not a rarity in either the Morinozuka or Haninozuka households. It is assumed that the eldest son of each would be a high achiever and neither has failed to live up the expectations thus far. Both families are extremely proud of their heirs and do not hesitate to share stories of accomplishments back and forth. The two young men appear to be evenly matched and trade off first and second spots despite urging from some of the more competitive family members. There are suspicions neither Mori nor Honey will confirm that this balance is achieved not by accident, but by design.

Writing on the wall:

It was easy enough to see for anyone who was removed from the situation. The hints were clearly shown to the unbiased eye, as they often are. The difficulty lay in helping those who were not quite so emotionally removed the truth of their feelings. For Mori and Honey the answer was to sit back, wait and watch. Then, when a guiding hand was needed to deliver a light push in the right direction, they were there to do it.

Achilles’ heel:

Honey is and has always been Mori's weak spot. No one else can cut him to the quick with just a word or a look. Tamaki's casual statement that Honey was Mori's lovely item and that Mori had him on long term loan didn't hurt as much as the broken hearted reaction from his cousin. The words 'You were using me, Takashi?' were all it took to lay Mori low. Even as he vehemently denied the accusation Mori was vowing to himself that he would make sure Honey never had cause to wonder later.

Flat line:

The path stretched out in front Mori and the rest of the Host Club as they pushed through the tropical foliage in search of Honey. Even though Mori knew his cousin was more than capable of taking care himself he still worried when Honey was out of his sight. Anyone who was fooled by the young man's cheerful smile and small size would learn very quickly that Honey was not someone to be taken lightly. However, there were other dangers in this man made rainforest that an indomitable spirit and good nature could not overcome. Mostly, Mori was concerned that Honey would be worried about him and that was unacceptable.

Generation:

Each new generation of Morinozukas moves them one step further from the mindset of being bodyguards. But as far as Mori is concerned it isn't so much his social position, as it is his privilege, to watch over Honey. While he does act as protector there is another deeper element that has nothing to do with training or family position. Instead, it comes from a place of affection. It is mixed with a desire to not only be at Honey's side, but to have his cousin at his as well.

Override:

The standing rule for Honey and Mori, when entering a combat situation, is to stop their opponents without causing them permanent damage. There is, however, an unspoken addendum that states if either one is serious danger the gloves come off. Both will risk their own well being long before either will risk that of the other. Mori knows without a doubt that if it ever comes down to it Honey will do what he needs to with ruthless efficiency. It is the aftermath and the impact on Honey's kind nature that he fears more than the situation itself.

Oasis:

The third music room looked like a desert oasis. Silken pavilions covered the floor and the hosts were seated on exquisite pillows, sipping tea. Or, in Honey's case, nibbling on imported sweets such as baklava and chocolate dipped apricots. Dressed in dark blue harem pants and a turban, Mori looked the part of a sultan's private guard. He stood silently, playing his part, oblivious to the admiring looks of some of his more ardent fans.

Hot water:

After a good workout Honey and Mori both enjoy a dip in the hot springs. It loosens the muscles and helps with relaxation. It has been part of their routine since they were small boys, barely able to toddle around. Neither is the least bit embarrassed that they share a pool without wearing any clothes. Nor do they find it incongruous that next to Mori's large dark blue towel is a soft pink one with bunnies on it.

Illusion of control:

For the most part Honey makes the day-to-day decisions about where he and Mori will go and what they will do. It is not that Mori doesn't have an opinion, more than he is content to follow Honey. However, on the few times that he puts his foot and down and in calm voice says 'no' or 'I would prefer to do something else', Honey listens. And, without fail, he will acquiesce to Mori's wishes. In this way they maintain a balance of power within their relationship that most people do not understand or appreciate.

Tag team:

Even though Haruhi is not as thrilled with the idea of playing peasant games such as tag, red-light green light, and kick the can as Tamaki thinks she should be, the rest of the hosts are captivated by the simple games. Honey has an advantage with kick the can because of his martial arts training, while Mori almost invariably wins at red-light green light because of his ability to stand immobile for extended periods of time. The twins excel at tag because of an uncanny knack for knowing what the other is going to do before anyone else does. There is a level of pleasure in indulging Tamaki in his obsession with commoner culture that Mori has not felt since he and Honey chased each other around the dojo as small children. Honey, for his part, not only enjoys the games, but also the small smile that always appears on Mori's face when they play.


End file.
